junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Truth is stranger than fiction (事実は小説よりも奇なり, Jijitsu wa Shōsetsu yori mo Ki nari) is the first episode of the Junjou Romantica anime series. This is the first season aired and the first episode introduces the couple Junjou Romantica. Synopsis Misaki Takahashi is doing poorly in school. His brother Takahiro arranges a tutor who is also his best friend, Akihiko Usami. Plans leads to him moving in with Akihiko and things starts to go awry for Misaki. Plot Misaki Takahashi is doing poorly in school. His brother Takahiro Takahashi arranges for his eccentric best friend, the author Akihiko Usami (nicknamed and generally referred to as Usagi, meaning "rabbit"), to tutor Misaki. At Usami's house, Misaki discovers a romance novel starring Usami and his brother. Misaki confronts the writer, but ends up getting harassed by a grumpy Usami. With time, his study results improve, and he grows sympathetic towards Usami, who has an unrequited crush on Takahiro. Takahiro announces his and Manami's engagement to Misaki and Usami. Misaki is shocked, knowing that Akihiko was deeply in love with his older brother and leaves the house, grabbing Akihiko's arm and taking him outside with the excuse that he was going to buy more wine. Outside, Misaki cries over the "cruel" way Takahiro rejected Akihiko. The fact that Misaki is feeling Akihiko's pain for him makes Akihiko fall in love with him. Akihiko says the way Misaki's crying is dirty. Misaki responds by saying that when he starts crying he can't stop even if he wants to. Akihiko then decides to stop Misaki from crying more by kissing him. Akihiko wraps his arms around Misaki and rests his head on Misaki shoulder. Misaki wraps his arms Akihiko and tells him it's okay to cry. Akihiko says he would never let anyone except Misaki see him cry. When Takahiro and his wife suddenly have to move to Osaka, Misaki decides to live in Usami's house in return for doing housework such as laundry, dishes, cooking dinner, and cleaning. Misaki tries to get ready for the school entrance ceremony but he ends up tying his tie badly and off buttons his shirts. Usami notices this and decides to "help" Misaki fix his messed up clothes by trying to take them off. Misaki freaks out and says he can do it himself and that he just wasn't paying attention. Misaki also says that he will be late for the ceremony, but Usami says it will be okay because it's only 5 minutes to the school if they use Usami's red sports car. Usami pulls Misaki onto the couch and kisses his cheek. He tells Misaki that he should consider it an honor that he(Usami) has fallen for him(Misaki). Character Appearance Debuts: * Akihiko Usami * Misaki Takahashi * Takahiro Takahashi * Manami Kajiwara * Suzuki Additional: * Eri Aikawa (referenced in a note) * Tsukishiro Aya (quoted on book cover) Image gallery vlcsnap-2018-07-03-19h18m41s261.png|Misaki catches Usagi coming onto Takahiro BD vlcsnap-2018-07-03-17h02m47s249.png|Usagi sexually assaults Misaki...? BD vlcsnap-2018-07-03-19h19m51s492.png|Misaki and Usagi comforting each other BD Trivia * Titles of Usami's books seen this episode: Midair, Deep Sea (空中深海, kuuchuu shinkai) and Romance in the Student Council Room (ロマンスは生徒会室で, romansu wa seitokai shitsu de). Rating Please give a rating between 1-5 *, 5* being the highest and 1* being the lowest. Navigation de:Wahrheit Ist Seltsamer Als Fiktion es:Episodio 01 fr:Épisode 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime